Something Between Us - Interlude 12
by phillydragonldy
Summary: This takes place after Chapter 102 of my longer story Something Between Us. Chloe wakes up with Davis - is it a dream or reality? She isn't sure, but that won't stop her... It is rated M.


Chloe blinked awake. A shaft of sunlight had made its way between two of the shades and was hitting her directly in the eyes.

Her first thought was confusion.

Sunlight? Had she missed her alarm?

Then she realized that she wasn't alone in the bed. A heavy arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her back against a warm and wonderfully firm body. His deliciously clean and slightly musky scent filled her nostrils as she took a deep breath. _Davis. _ Wrapped in his body and scent, Chloe instantly relaxed. Her eyes slid closed again on a sigh.

_What a nice dream..._

Ignoring the sunlight, she smiled and snuggled back deeper into Davis' warmth. Her movements must have awakened him slightly. A hardness was now pressing into her backside, and warm lips trailed along her neck. She released a sigh of pure contentment and pressed back against him more, loving the remembered feel of him, even through their very uncomfortable pajamas.

She frowned. _Why were their dream clothes uncomfortable? _

She reach over her shoulder to find Davis' head where he was nibbling and licking at the delicate skin by her ear. A shiver of pleasure ran through her. She ran her hand over the short, but surprisingly soft texture of his hair as his hands started roaming her body. One warm hand found her breast and cupped it through the fabric of her shirt and bra. Her nipple hardened under his touch. His other hand smoothed over her rounded hips and thighs. Chloe found her legs unconsciously shifting as her body flowed with a delicious warmth.

Part of her was starting to think this wasn't a dream, but she pushed the annoying voice of reason away. This felt too good.

Her free hand moved back between them to trace the shape of his hardness pressing into her backside.

One of Davis' hands was now working at the button and zipper of her jeans. When they were open, his hand slid inside and cupped her through her panties. She gasped out in pleasure and rubbed herself against his palm, seeking friction against her aching place.

"Yes..." she purred.

She could feel Davis' hot breaths coming faster in her ear. His nimble fingers slid the cotton of her panties aside and slid a finger smoothly into her.

Chloe gasped, arching her back and pressing herself against him. Davis teased her, until she was frantically riding the motions of his hand.

She knew now this was no dream, but it had been so long since she had felt this good without some sort of emotional trauma beforehand. Waking together as they had, her mind hadn't had time to get rolling before being shut off by primal need.

Her body grew tighter and tenser, contracting all the muscles in her lower body as the orgasm built in her. Davis knew she was just about over that edge, so he shifted position slightly, so her pulsing hips moved against the hardness still contained by his jeans. That gave her a wonderful friction to counterpoint his fingers. The combined sensation sent her over the edge. As she burst apart, he kept her pinned between the hardness of his body and his fingers, still moving in her.

Her body was still shuddering, when she felt Davis tugging her jeans down over her hips. She could feel the rough fabric of his pants against her bare skin for just a moment, before she heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper lowering. A moment later she felt him prodding at her secret center.

Chloe threw back her head in combined ecstasy and anticipation. She heard herself cry out, "Oh God! Yes!" as Davis slid smoothly into her.

There was nothing quite like the moment when he entered her, filling her with his full, heavy thickness. Her body accommodating his and pulling, welcoming him deeper. She heard herself crying out again as he moved in her in long, fully measured strokes, letting her take his full length before sliding smoothly out again to repeat the motion. She moved her legs to give him more access, and he wrapped his own over her, holding her with legs spread wide as he plundered her. The position made her feel both vulnerable and protected with his body so wrapped around hers, while still leaving her exposed. It didn't take long for her body to start racing back towards orgasm, but Davis playing her body masterfully. He kept her hovering on the edge for an eternity with his steady, full strokes, as her body nearly sizzled with pent up electricity.

Her wordless cries started taking on a frantic note as he held her trapped in unbroken, hovering intensity.

She heard his harsh voice in her ear. "Please, say my name, Chloe. I love you, but I only need you to say my name."

"Davis!" his name screeched out of her as he finally pulsed into a hard, fast, pulsing rhythm.

Fireworks burst behind her eyes as her body went mad. The next few moments burst over her in a flood of white. Davis' voice seemed to come from far away, crying out her own name and she felt him coming apart inside her. The feeling sent her over again.

For a moment she thought she might die.

If she did, she would go happily.

Afterwards, Chloe drifted. Occasional aftershocks causing her body to shiver delightfully, but there was a strange sort of anonymity to the whole experience. She hadn't seen his face the entire time, but had been wrapped in him. His body and scent around her, his fullness in her. It made the whole experience very surreal. She floated, still surrounded and filled by him. Lost, far away on a sea of pleasure. A few random thought moved across her consciousness, but she paid them little heed. Most were too vague to really quality as thoughts. Only one really had any substance, and when she recognized it, she pushed it away.

That thought could ruin everything.

After all, everyone she had ever loved had left her.

She felt him press a dry, gentle kiss on her temple and unlatch his legs from around hers, though he didn't leave her body.

"Go back to sleep, Chloe. We have time."

She slept.


End file.
